Apocalypse
by DetectiveKessy
Summary: Le forum de Beika, vu par un de ses admins... version monde parallele. Il n'y a rien de Conan ladedans, si ce n'est le nom des rues ou des lieux. Fic hommage au Forum, en quelque sorte


**_Cette fic n'est pas basée sur Détective Conan, mais sur le forum non officiel de DC, BEIKA-STREET, et je vous invite à venir nous découvrir ! Si vous avez apprécié cette fic, merci de laisser un chti mot, je vous mangerai pas  
L'adresse du forum est à la fin de la Fic..._**

Disclamers : euh... les persos de cette fic sont des gens VIVANTS, ce sont les membres du forum de Beika... Donc si vous les voulez... demandez-leur la permission !  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Apocalypse**

Il était 20h, je regardais tranquillement le journal télévisé dans mon petit appartement, au dessus de mon agence de détective privé, et je profitais de la quiétude du soir pour dîner tout en écoutant depuis la cuisine les nouvelles du jour sous la dictée de NaYung.

_- … qui depuis les représailles du Comité Contre les Chiens, ne donne plus de nouvelles de lui. Espérons que Mitsuhiko aura compris la leçon. Passons à présent aux nouvelles mondiales… Ah, attendez, je reçois une information de dernière minute…_

Je passai la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte de la cuisine, jetant un œil sur l'écran de télévision qui était dans le salon. Les nouvelles de ce genre-là étaient toujours une source de travail pour moi, les trois-quarts du temps, quand Dagron et Locelot ne sautaient pas dessus…

NaYung fronça les sourcils, un doigt sur l'oreillette. Quelque part en régie, quelqu'un lui lisait le bulletin contenant la nouvelle. Et à son regard, je me doutais bien qu'elle était du genre « mauvaise ».

_- Eh bien… On vient de m'informer d'une chose incroyable, chers téléspectateurs… Vous tous qui habitez Beika, cette nouvelle est pour vous, et elle n'est pas très réjouissante, j'en ai bien peur. En effet, il semblerait que le Dr Sangohad vient de découvrir un virus qui infecterait les habitants de notre ville. A première vue, les plus récents habitants semblent être touchés par un mal mystérieux… ils se mettent soudainement à devenir aphone ! Ils perdent en quelques secondes l'usage de leur voix, et disparaissent petit à petit… Quelques cas isolés ont été recensés, et le Dr Sangohad est en ce moment même au Laboratoire de Beika, à la recherche d'un vaccin efficace…_

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette histoire ? Des gens qui deviennent aphone, comme ça, sans explication ? Bon, ça restait plausible. Mais qu'ils disparaissent du jour au lendemain !

Ça cachait quelque chose de bien plus réel que ça ne le semblait.

Puis je me mis à réfléchir rapidement.

Mon regard se posa sur le soleil qui venait tout juste de franchir l'horizon pour aller se perdre dans les nimbes du crépuscule, l'air sentait bon l'herbe fraîche. J'avais passé la journée à rempoter mon bonzaï qui avait mal supporté l'hiver. Et oui, le printemps était là, et dans moins d'une semaine, on serait le 1er Avril…

Et qui dit 1er Avril, dit forcément blague coutumière…

Je riais silencieusement devant cette histoire. « Bien joué, mais vous êtes en avance les gars… Qui a donc pu imaginer un scénario semblable ? En tout cas, c'est bien trouvé, mais un peu trop gros à mon goût… »

_- Dans tous les cas, ne vous affolez pas et contacter la cellule de crise qui a été ouverte il y a une heure par notre chef de Police, Gwendo._

Je repensais à Gwendo. Elle se remettait doucement de son accouchement, et notre futur super-flic faisait tranquillement ses nuits et n'embêtait pas sa maman en finissant comme un ange tous ses biberons.

Que l'auteur de cette blague aille jusqu'à mettre Gwendo dans le piège… j'y croyais encore moins. Heureusement pour Gwendo, elle allait sûrement passer la nuit à veiller sur son fils, plutôt que d'avoir à s'occuper de cette incroyable affaire…

Je coupais la télévision et retournais à la cuisine surveiller mes quenelles à la sauce tomate qui commençaient à coller au fond de la casserole…

Le lendemain, je me levais en écoutant les informations à la radio, comme tous les matins. Beika-info était la station par défaut de mon réveil, quand je n'écoutais pas Beika-pop ou JazzRan.

- Ecoutons encore l'interview que notre reporter a pu faire en vitesse ce matin à l'arrivée du Dr Sangohad devant le Laboratoire : _« Ecoutez, je ne veux créer aucun mouvement de panique… Je pense donner une conférence de presse cet apres-midi, vous en saurez plus à ce moment-là. Pour l'instant, il n'y a aucune raison de paniquer, ce ne sont que des cas isolés. Des solutions sont en cours pour trouver une solution à ce problème épineux… »_…

Eh bien, ça pour une nouvelle… Soit le canular avait été lancé sur une grande période, pour un final plus explosif, soit cela cachait effectivement des faits bien réels et assez grave, si j'en jugeais le ton du docteur.

Je décidais d'aller voir mes voisins et concurrents après mon café.

Une demi-heure plus tard, je frappais à la porte donc les noms « Dagron et Locelot, Détectives & Associés » étaient collés en lettres dorées sur la vitre teintée de leur office.

Une voix féminine me répondit d'entrer, et je m'exécutais.

- Salut, Dag !

- Tiens, Kessy, tu es bien matinale, aujourd'hui…

- Oui, j'avais oublié de couper mon réveil hier soir, et ce matin, il m'a réveillé sur de drôles de nouvelles…

- Oui, j'en ai entendu parlé…

- Justement, je venais à ce propos… Qu'est-ce que tu en penses… ? Au fait, réalisai-je, Locelot n'est pas avec toi ?

- Il est parti chercher des croissants chez Meitantei Lady, la boulangère. Nous allions faire un petit breakfast. Tu nous accompagnes ?

Mon ventre ne rechignant jamais devant de véritables scones et des croissants au beurre bien chaud, j'acceptais l'invitation. Locelot ne tarda pas à arriver, et nous pûmes discuter des derniers évènements devant un bon café.

- C'est tout de même étrange que cela ne touche que les plus récents arrivés en ville…, remarquais-je.

- Oui. Y aurait-il un virus apporté par un des derniers arrivés ? Une sorte de virus attrapé dans un pays éloigné…

- Locelot, ce n'est pas parce que tu as été malade en Tunisie qu'il faut croire que c'était dû à un virus… Je t'ai déjà expliqué que tu avais trop mangé et pris le mal de mer sur le dos de ton chameau…

- Ouais, bon, ça va… grogna le détective amateur de bonne chair.

- Est-ce que cela vous dirait qu'on aille voir Gwendo, juste après ? Si c'est effectivement elle qui s'occupe de la cellule de crise, alors elle doit en savoir plus sur le sujet, vous ne pensez pas ?

- Bonne idée, Dagron ! m'exclamai-je.

Nous finîmes en vitesse notre breakfast, et quittâmes le bureau des deux privés avant de nous rendre au Commissariat de Beika. A ce moment-là, je n'avais pas encore réalisé que je venais de passer à côté d'un fait habituel qui m'aurait permis de comprendre plus rapidement la situation, par la suite. Nous étions tellement absorbé par cette affaire, que nous ne vîmes pas les indices laissés à notre portée…

En arrivant sur les lieux, nous vîmes beaucoup de personnes pressées devant des barrières de fer, quelques agents filtrant les allées et venues des entrées. Les gens qui étaient ici, nous le comprîmes vite, venaient chercher des explications au sujet du virus.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda le premier policier que nous rencontrâmes.

- Bonjour, agent… Jojoquiasa ? lut Dagron sur le badge du jeune flic. Nous sommes les détectives Dagron et Locelot, voici le détective Kessy, nous avons rendez-vous avec le Commissaire en chef Gwendo.

Le flic nous dévisagea longuement.

- Mouais, j'ai déjà vu vos têtes à la télé, vous deux. Elle par contre...

Je m'insurgeai.

- Hey ! C'est moi qui ai aidé à mettre à jour le Comité Contre les Chiens de Mitsuhiko !

- Jamais entendu parlé de cette affaire…

- Ce n'est pas grave, intervint Dagron. Elle nous accompagne, et nous sommes pressés.

Derrière elle, je fixai d'un œil mauvais le petit flic. Ce dernier renâcla, et soupira.

- C'est bon, 'pouvez passer…

Il dégagea la barrière, et nous pûmes entrer rapidement dans le bâtiment abritant la police la plus efficace du pays.

- Dis, on a jamais pris de rendez-vous avec elle… Tu sais que tu viens de mentir à un agent de police… ? C'est passible d'au moins six mois, ça… fis-je en souriant.

- Quand j'ai vu sa tête, je me suis dis qu'il valait mieux être plus intelligent que lui, sinon, il ne nous aurait jamais laissés passer…

Locelot se contenta de sourire face à la réponse de sa collègue. Je devinais que ce genre de procédé devait être monnaie courante dans leurs investigations…

Pénétrant dans le grand immeuble de 15 étages, nous fûmes surpris de voir l'état d'alerte qui régnait dans les locaux. Décrire une fourmilière en pleine effervescence, luttant contre un envahisseur géant, n'était qu'une maigre description comparative face à ce qui se déroulait sous nos yeux.

Nous trouvâmes une Gwendo en nage dans son bureau, croulant sous une cacophonie d'appels téléphoniques.

- Oui… non… Ce n'est pas à proprement parlé un… Non, non… D'accord… Oui… Je suis d'accord, mais… Ecoutez-moi…

Nous entrâmes sur la pointe des pieds dans le bureau. En passant dans le couloir, j'avais vu la même scène dans le bureau du divisionnaire Kuleru qui avait laissé sa porte ouverte, comme d'habitude.

Gwendo nous aperçut et nous salua d'un sourire contrit. Je lui répondis d'un clin d'œil encourageant.

Elle pu enfin se libérer au bout de dix minutes de jonglage entre deux combinés. Je n'ai jamais compris ce qui poussait les gens à avoir trente-six téléphones sur leur bureau quand on sait qu'on ne peut répondre logiquement qu'à un seul appel à la fois…

- Excusez-moi, les amis, mais depuis sept heures ce matin, ça n'arrête pas…

- On te comprend et on n'a pas de mal à imaginer l'horreur que tu dois vivre avec tous ces va-et-vient et ces appels…, fit Dagron, compréhensive.

- Tu veux de l'aide ? proposa Locelot.

- Non merci, c'est gentil, lui répondit Gwendo en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil afin de soulager sa nuque. Ce que j'aimerai le plus, c'est que cette situation se termine rapidement. Personne ici n'a été préparé à ce genre de situation. Les gens pensent que la police peut les aider, alors que ça n'est pas du tout de notre ressort : il n'y a pas d'arrestation à effectuer, face à une menace biologique naturelle… si tant est qu'elle soit bien naturelle…

Son regard se ferma, et je n'eus aucun mal à comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

- D'après toi, qu'est-ce qui se passe, sérieusement, Gwendo ? parce que jusqu'à présent, j'ai plutôt l'impression que tout ceci n'est qu'un vaste canular…, dis-je doucement.

- Tu penses que c'est un canular ! Depuis hier soir, je reçois des appels me signalant que des gens disparaissent au milieu d'un repas de famille, lors d'une réunion de douze personnes, au milieu de manifestations étudiantes… ! Ces faits sont avérés : je me doute que d'un coup, cinq personnes n'ayant aucunes relations entre elles me signalent le même incident – pour le moins étrange – alors qu'elles se trouvent toutes dans des lieux différents, à des heures différentes… !

- Alors ce n'est pas un poisson d'avril ? Beika est en train de disparaître !

Elle jeta alors un exemplaire de la « Gazette de Beika » dans ma direction. A la lecture de l'article qui figurait en première page, mon cœur fit un bond.

_« Beika en voie de disparition ! »_ titrait en police de 40 le journal que je n'avais pas vu dépasser de la boîte aux lettres de Dagron en quittant l'agence en leur compagnie.

Gwendo disait vrai.

Il me fallait un siège. Ma rationalité en prenait un sérieux coup.

- Kessy…, fit doucement Gwendo. Quand comprendras-tu que la réalité peut dépasser la fiction ? Tu penses vraiment qu'au JT d'hier ils auraient annoncé une nouvelle pareille sans en avoir vérifié les sources avant ? Tu t'imagines le tollé qu'il y aurait eu, si les gens découvraient tout à coup qu'il s'agissait d'une farce ? Je suis désolée, mais connaissant NaYung, je me doute qu'elle tienne à ce point à descendre sa carrière de journaliste sérieuse et impliquée sur une idiotie pareille… !

Je baissais le regard. On avait déjà vu des journalistes vedettes annoncer des idioties en plein direct, et même allant jusqu'à annoncer des imbécillités plus grosses qu'eux à l'occasion du 1er Avril, et même en dehors de cette fête. Je me souvenais surtout d'un journaliste qui avait déclaré en plein direct qu'un immense monument national allait être déplacé d'une cinquantaine de mètres, pour je ne sais plus quelle raison… Les gens y avaient tous cru, et pourtant, il s'agissait bel et bien d'un poisson d'avril…

- Oui, tu as raison, concédai-je. Mais alors… Qu'est-ce qu'on peut bien faire ?

Le chef de la police de Beika me lança un regard résigné.

- Rien, si ce n'est attendre les résultats du Labo. J'espère que le Dr Sangohad trouvera rapidement l'origine de ce « virus », et son vaccin…

Un silence dérangé par le lointain murmure des agents courants dans les couloirs et le chant incessant des sonneries de téléphone s'installa doucement. Gwendo nous observa, nous observions Gwendo. Comme si une solution allait apparaître dans la minute.

Je soupirai.

- Ça ne sert à rien de rester ici. Allons plutôt au Labo, et voyons ce Docteur. Il en sait certainement bien plus que quiconque. Et si jamais nous avons affaire à une menace, alors nous interviendrons pour l'enquête.

Locelot acquiesça. Dagron ne répondit rien, se contentant de fixer un point vague, perdue dans ses réflexions. Gwendo venait de reprendre le combiné d'un téléphone qui sonnait avec insistance.

- Ah, bonjour Kazuha… Ah ben justement, ils sont ici… Oui, Kessy aussi… Hum ? D'accord… Je fais passer le message. Salut.

Elle raccrocha et son regard était étrange.

- Le Maire veut vous voir avant la fin de la journée. Elle aurait deux trois trucs à vous demander… En attendant, si vous allez voir Sangohad, voici un officiel qui vous permettra de passer le barrage policier installé autour du Laboratoire.

Elle ouvrit un tiroir, en sortit un document qu'elle signa et me tendit : il s'agissait d'un laissez-passer.

- Bon courage, et bonne chance, soupira-t-elle.

Nous l'abandonnâmes à sa triste corvée, non sans lui promettre de venir embrasser son bébé un peu plus tard dans la semaine.

Il y avait autant de monde devant le Laboratoire que devant le Commissariat. Là aussi, un cordon policier avait été installé, et grâce au laissez-passer de Gwendo, nous pûmes passer devant les files de personnes et de journalistes qui patientaient pour entrer dans le bâtiment.

Nous n'eûmes aucune peine à trouver le bureau du Dr Sangohad ; c'était celui qui attirait le plus de policiers au mètre carré…

Nous entrâmes après avoir montré une nouvelle fois le document du Chef de Police, et découvrîmes un homme qui marchait en rond dans son bureau richement décoré et très confortable. La détermination se lisait sur ses traits fatigués, et dans son regard, je découvris ce sentiment de perdition que j'avais plusieurs fois ressenti pendant les plus compliquées de mes enquêtes. C'était le regard que j'avais quand je me trouvais au pied du mur, quand aucune solution ne me paraissait satisfaisante ni ne collait avec les faits.

- Dr Sangohad…

- Kessy, Dagron, Locelot… ! Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir arriver aussi vite !

- Ah ? Pourquoi donc ? demanda Dagron.

- Je vous ai appelé il y a une demi-heure, mais je suis tombé sur votre répondeur. Vous n'avez pas eu mon message, toutes les deux ?

- Désolée, répondis-je. Nous étions tous trois au Commissariat, nous en arrivons directement.

Sangohad fronça les sourcils.

- Ah ? Eh bien, ce n'est pas grave, l'essentiel est que vous soyez tous ici. J'ai besoin de vous.

Nous n'en attendions pas moins de lui.

- Depuis hier, il y a d'étranges disparitions en ville.

- Oui, nous sommes au courant, lui expliqua Locelot, en lui répétant tout ce que nous avions pu apprendre depuis le début de la matinée, c'est-à-dire peu de choses.

- Ces personnes, expliqua le médecin, venaient tout juste d'arriver à Beika. D'après les proches que la police a pu interroger, ils s'étaient soudainement mis à souffrir d'extinction de la voix… et ils ont mystérieusement disparu, sans laisser de trace…

- Avez-vous les noms des victimes ? demandai-je. Gwendo n'a malheureusement pas pu nous en dire plus, bien trop occupée avec toute cette pagaille à gérer…

- Bien sûr…

Il se dirigea vers son bureau, très beau meuble ancien, et prit un dossier sur son sous-main.

- Tenez…

Je le pris, et Dagron et Locelot lisant à mes côtés, je pus lire que la 1ere disparition était répertoriée sous le nom de Lyes, qui était arrivée une semaine exactement avant le drame. Le suivant sur la liste était un certain Haikai, puis Otaku et Yumi44. Enfin, le dernier recensé était une jeune fille du nom de Ran Kudo.

- Oui, c'est très étrange, fit Dag. Ces cinq personnes sont arrivées peu après le 1er Janvier de cette année…

- Tu penses que c'est lié, le fait qu'ils arrivaient tous à Beika dernièrement ? lui demandai-je.

- Hum… C'est encore trop tôt pour le dire, mais il y a de fortes présomptions… regarde les dates de leurs emménagements…

Effectivement, cela me semblait être un indice important. Mais en dehors de ce fait, rien ne laissait présager de liens entre elles…

- Qu'attendez-vous de nous, docteur ? Nous ne pouvons rien faire, nous n'avons quasiment aucune donnée !  
- Nous non plus, et c'est bien ce qui m'inquiète le plus ! Pas de corps à étudier, ce qui signifie pas de matériau à analyser, donc aucun espoir de certifier la nature de ce mal. Les médias parlent de virus, mais rien ne le prouve. Si ça se trouve, ces personnes ne se sont jamais rencontrées, rien ne laisse présumer d'un facteur viral !

Le médecin se prit la tête entre ses mains, se retenant de s'arracher les cheveux.

- Que dois-je faire ! Dehors, ils attendent tous une réponse à leurs innombrables questions, mais je n'ai rien à leur expliquer ! Dire que je voulais prendre ma retraite, paisiblement ! Samedi, je voulais prendre mon dernier client comme n'importe quel autre client, et me dire ensuite que tout est fini, que j'aurai fait de mon mieux tout au long de ces années… et partir paisiblement dans ma maison de campagne…

Il s'assied dans un fauteuil destiné à ses clients, secouant la tête d'un air grave et résigné.

- Ne vous en faites pas, dit Dagron d'une voix douce. Nous vous aiderons, vous pouvez compter sur nous…

L'homme la regarda, une petite étincelle de joie dans les yeux.

- Je vous remercie, tous les trois… vous êtes les héros de cette bonne vieille ville… Vous êtes ici depuis le début, toutes les deux, et Locelot s'est formidablement adapté alors qu'il n'est ici que depuis l'été dernier…

Locelot sourit gentiment. Il s'était très rapidement intégré après sa rencontre avec Dagron, lors d'une mémorable affaire de kidnapping. Il l'avait aidée à retrouver l'enfant disparue et déjoué un plan machiavélique destiné à remplacer la Reine d'Angleterre par un automate… Toute l'affaire avait été relatée par les bons soins de Sargon, ce qui avait lancé sa carrière parallèle de romancier officiel des deux détectives.

Nous prîmes congé du médecin apprécié de tous. La nouvelle de son départ m'attrista. Je le connaissais bien, nous discutions souvent de tout et de rien, bien que je ne fus pas sa plus fervente cliente, loin de là…

En tant que médecin, je lui posais souvent des questions d'ordre médico-légales, et il me répondait toujours avec la plus franche résolution, quand un homme reconnaît le devoir qui lui est propre : celui de sauver des vies.

- Bon, on n'est pas plus avancé…

Locelot shoota dans un caillou, tandis que nous marchions en direction de la Mairie. Nous passâmes devant le parc Goshô Aoyama, et je regardais un groupe d'enfants jouer innocemment à la balle. Ceux-là aussi allaient-ils disparaître du jour au lendemain, sans que nous sachions où ils allaient, ni pour quelles raisons ?

- On ne peut pas rester sans rien faire. On sait déjà que les disparus sont des personnes qui venaient d'arriver à Beika. Renseignons-nous à l'Etat-civil avant d'aller voir Kazuha, puisqu'elle nous attend. On aura peut-être déjà des infos à ce niveau-là.

Dagron approuva mon idée.

- Oui, j'y pensais. Si on peut savoir d'où ils arrivaient avant… ça ne sera pas rien de savoir s'ils habitaient dans le même coin ou non…

La Mairie nous fit face rapidement, et nous allâmes directement compulser les dossiers de l'Etat Civil.

- Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous, nous demanda Pikenshin, qui gérait le service.

- Salut, Pikenshin, saluais-je. On aurait un service à te demander. C'est au sujet de cette histoire de virus. Nous menons notre enquête, et il aurait fallu que…

Je lui expliquai rapidement ce que nous attendions de lui. Sans se faire prier, il accéda à ma requête avec un grand sourire, bien content de pouvoir passer à l'action dans cette grande pièce vaste qui ne contenait que des étagères et des armoires métalliques remplies de vieux dossiers et de classeurs poussiéreux.

- On n'a pas encore installé le système informatique, Néo devait nous fournir ça la semaine dernière, mais il a eu comme une histoire avec Sargon au sujet d'une moto booster et d'une bombe à plaques minéralogiques… Gwendo n'a rien dit, mais bon, je crois que y'a eu quelques soucis, j'ai pas tout suivi de l'affaire… alors en attendant, je veille à ce que rien ne disparaisse ici…

_« Oui, surveillons bien ceci, c'est toute la mémoire de Beika… Si cela venait à disparaître, je me demande comment nous pourrions nous en sortir, cette fois… »_

Je repensais aux nombreux coups durs qu'avait eu à supporter notre bonne vieille ville. Elle avait survécu à tout, elle pourrait encore se relever de cette histoire, non ?

Mon optimisme à bloc dans les poches, je recherchais avec mes amis les informations sur les cinq victimes. Heureusement pour nous, leurs arrivées étant récentes, il ne fut pas difficile de mettre la main sur leurs dossiers.

Noms, livrets de famille, adresses et domicile, toutes les données que nous recherchions s'étalaient sous nos yeux, mais aucun lien qui pu être mis à jour n'apparut. Mon optimisme en prit un coup, et je sombrai à nouveau dans de noires pensées.

- Bon, faut pas se démoraliser, les filles ! nous encouragea Locelot. On trouvera bien autre chose… Allons voir Kazuha, elle a peut-être quelque chose pour nous.

Nous remerciâmes Pikenshin en l'aidant à ranger les cinq dossiers, et montèrent les escaliers jusqu'au bureau du Maire Kazuha.

Elle était en grande conversation avec Menioc, le directeur du campus de Beika.

- Ah ! Vous voila enfin ! s'exclama Kazuha avant même que nous puissions dire bonjour.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demandai-je en voyant son air affolé.

- Nous avons encore eu des cas de disparition… Sur des étudiants, cette fois !

Nous n'en croyions pas nos oreilles.

- Encore ! Mais… Comment !

Menioc prit la parole. C'était un homme au regard sévère, mais au cœur juste. Il possédait une connaissance sur toute chose, et participait volontiers aux conseils administratifs et communaux, car il était de bon conseil.

- Ce matin, pendant leurs cours d'athlétisme, quatre de mes élèves ont disparu. Yokotsuno, Jodie, le jeune Shiho et sa sœur SomH ont été vus pour la dernière fois lors de la séance d'échauffement. Ils n'ont pas répondu présents avant leur examen d'évaluation que comptait leur faire passer leur professeur Meitantei Max. Et ce sont d'excellents élèves qui ont un dossier scolaire irréprochable.

Quelque chose se brisa en moi en entendant ces mots.

Nous étions inutiles. Rien ne pouvait sauver ces gens des disparitions. Nul ne savait qui serait le prochain. Ils n'avaient aucuns liens entre eux, et n'importe qui pouvait y passer…

Non… il y avait un indice, dans tout ça…

- Attendez… Est-ce qu'ils venaient d'arriver à Beika ?

- Nous avons déjà pensé à ça. Effectivement, ils sont arrivés à la rentrée 2005. Jodie était la plus ancienne des quatre. Elle s'est inscrite au campus le 1er Septembre, soit deux jours après son installation parmi nous.

Locelot émit un léger son derrière moi.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? lui demanda Dag, soudain alarmée en le regardant.

Je constatais que son visage avait blanchit de manière radicale.

- Locelot ! Ça ne va pas ! m'inquiétai-je. Ne me dis pas… que tu souffres d'aphonie, toi aussi !

- … gh… Non…

Entendre sa voix nous souleva à tous un énorme poids des épaules, mais ce soulagement fut de courte durée. Locelot tremblait de toutes parts.

- Je… je suis le prochain…

Il avait fallu l'allonger sur une banquette dans l'un des couloirs de la Mairie.

On lui avait déboutonné son col de chemise, et Dagron lui faisait des compresses d'eau froide avec un mouchoir. J'étais partie chercher un remontant au café du coin. Jab, la propriétaire de la brasserie à côté de la Mairie fut surprise de me voir arriver en courant dans son échoppe, lui commander un whisky à dix heures du matin, et repartir illico avec le verre recouvert par un sous-verre pour ne pas en perdre une goutte…

Je retrouvais un Locelot encore pâlichon en remontant les escaliers quatre à quatre, essoufflée. J'hésitais à lui donner le remontant, car j'en avais moi-même bien besoin après cette course. Mais je n'eus pas à réfléchir longtemps au dilemme, Menioc me retirant le verre des mains et le tendit à Locelot.

- Tenez, buvez cela, ça vous redonnera un coup de fouet, en même temps que vous récupérerez vos couleurs…

Locelot s'assied sur la banquette, fixa d'un œil vitreux le liquide ambré qui dansait dans ses mains, et avala en grimaçant.

- Allez, d'une traite ! le poussa Menioc.

- Hey ! Doucement, je ne veux pas qu'il soit ivre ! s'écria Dagron. J'en ai besoin pour les soins de l'enquête !

Elle lança un regard lourd à Menioc, qui lui sourit en retour.

Puis elle reporta son attention à son ami et collègue.

- Est-ce que ça va mieux ?

- J'ai le mal de mer…

- C'est sûrement l'alcool qui te retourne l'estomac.

Elle s'agenouilla face à lui, et lui prit une main tendrement.

- Ecoute moi. Je sais que tu as peur, mais rien ne t'arrivera… Chut, laisse-moi finir, accentua-t-elle en le voyant ouvrir la bouche pour protester. Tu es arrivé début Août, et Jodie est arrivée à la fin du même mois. Mais rien ne nous dit que tu seras vraiment le prochain, comme tu le penses. Mais j'ai quelque chose à te demander.

Elle planta son regard émeraude dans celui de son ami. Je me doutais bien de ce qu'elle allait dire. J'évitais alors de regarder Locelot, n'ayant pas envie de lui mettre une seconde pression.

- Tu veux que je fasse l'appât, c'est ça ?

Locelot l'avait devancée. Je croisai le regard de Kazuha, étonné et ennuyé en même temps. Menioc ne souffla mot, lui qui était pourtant de bon conseil et fin observateur. Je me doutais aussi qu'il avait comprit depuis longtemps, peut-être même avant que Dag ou moi ne pensions à cette solution.

- Tu accepterais, en ayant conscience du danger ?

Il se leva de la banquette, l'air grave. Puis il se dirigea vers les escaliers.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Un bon Watson, c'est un Watson qui sert utilement le génie de son Holmes !

Je soupirai. Locelot redescendait, et Dagron et moi remerciâmes nos deux amis.

- Ne vous en faites pas, nous rassura Kazuha. J'appelle Gwendo, et elle vous filera un coup de main.

Elle retourna dans son bureau passer le coup de fil.

- Mais… le campus… ? commençai-je.

- Pas de soucis, les élèves ont été libérés de leurs cours pour la journée et sont rentrés chez eux, m'apprit le Directeur. Donc vous pouvez retourner enquêter. Mais faites bien attention à vous. C'est vraiment très étrange…

Le directeur lança son regard au-delà de la fenêtre du couloir, observant en direction du soleil qui parvenait lentement à son zénith.

- Oui, fit-il doucement. Il est des choses qui changent, et d'autres qui sont immuables…

L'air mystérieux de l'homme m'attira soudainement. Il émanait de son regard une aura très curieuse. Comme si une sorte de magnétisme émanait de lui. J'avais déjà ressenti cette sensation, mais je ne parvenais pas à me remémorer où, ni avec qui. Un écho lointain, mais pourtant si familier…

Avant de redescendre avec Dagron pour rejoindre notre ami dehors, je me retournai une dernière fois pour voir cet homme seul dans ce couloir irradié de lumière, regardant toujours à l'extérieur, un sourire nostalgique sur le visage.

- Ce Menioc… il est vraiment étrange… Je n'arrive pas à le situer…

- Arrête de te triturer les méninges, garde-les pour notre enquête, me sermonna Dagron.

Je tirai la langue en cachette dans son dos, et repensais aux paroles du sage homme.

_« Il est des choses qui changent, et d'autres qui sont immuables… »_

De quoi voulait-il parler ?

- Bon, quel est ton plan, Dag ? fit Locelot d'un air grave.

- A vrai dire… je n'en ai aucune idée…

- …

- Ah bravo…

Oui, bien joué…, pensai-je amèrement. Locelot servait d'appât, mais dans quel piège ?

- Je te surveillerai toute la journée, s'il le faut…, argumenta-t-elle.

- Merci, ça m'aide à supporter…

- C'est quoi cette pointe de sarcasme ?

Nous étions en bas des marches menant à la Mairie, et il faisait agréablement chaud pour l'heure matinale.

- Bon, euh… si je vous gêne, dites-le tout de suite, hein…, dis-je innocemment. Parce que moi, j'ai un peu la dalle, là…

Les deux associés se tournèrent vers moi, oubliant leur discussion.

- Toi tu ne penses qu'à manger, goinfre, fit Dag en posant ses poings sur les hanches.

- Oui, ventre à pattes ! souligna Locelot.

- Oh, très bien ! Si vous le prenez comme ça, je vous laisse vous débrouiller. Si tu disparais, Locelot, je pourrai récupérer ta collection de mangas ? Non, parce que bon… je ne trouve plus les Dragon Ball en première édition… et il se trouve que tu les as tous… et ton ordinateur… Ayayayaïe !

Locelot venait de me pincer le bras.

- Arrête un peu, idiote ! Je ne vais pas disparaître. Et pas question que tu touches à mon pc, ou à mes mangas ! Non mais…

Nous rîmes tous trois, et décidâmes d'aller boire un café au « Jab'Café», et dont la patronne écarquilla les yeux en me voyant revenir, les joues rouges d'avoir tant ri. Elle dû se méprendre sur mon action d'un peu plus tôt, mais je m'en moquais éperdument. J'avais deux très bons amis à mes côtés, et Locelot prenait la vie sous un bon angle. Tout allait parfaitement dans le meilleur des mondes.

Pas si parfait que cela, en fin de compte. Nous avions perdu trois précieuses heures, sans avancer pour autant dans nos recherches. Nous étions parvenus à la seule conclusion que les disparus se suivaient en file indienne dans le rapport qui tomberait sur le bureau de Gwendo, dans l'ordre croissant de leur ancienneté.

Et que rien ne permettait d'annoncer le moment de leur disparition.

Et pourquoi souffraient-ils tous de mutisme juste avant de disparaître ? Menioc n'avait pas parlé de ce fait, mais nous nous en doutions bien.

Après une légère collation, nous décidâmes de nous séparer en deux groupes : mes deux voisins iraient voir Louna afin d'avoir de nouvelles informations grâce au réseau très vaste dont elle disposait, faisant le prestige de la « Gazette de Beika-Street » dont elle était la Directrice Editoriale ; quant à moi, je retournais voir Sangohad afin de mieux comprendre ce « virus ».

J'arrivais à nouveau devant le Laboratoire. Dag m'avait laissé le sauf-conduit et je me gardais bien de repasser devant Jojoquiasa l'insupportable. A la place, je choisis un autre agent, une femme qui portait le doux nom d'Angel. Elle me fit un sourire en me rendant mon sauf-conduit.

- Allez-y, et bon courage… !

Son clin d'œil me fit chaud au cœur. Oui ! Il existait encore des gens qui croyaient encore en moi ! Ou dans les pouvoirs des Détectives… Enfin bref.

Je pénétrai à nouveau dans le Labo qui grouillant de scientifiques en blouses blanches. Evitant soigneusement de leur rentrer dedans avec toute cette précipitation, je me dirigeai vers le bureau de Sangohad. Je frappai avant d'entrer, et trouvais mon vieil ami en train de lire le journal.

- Oh, Kessy. Te revoilà… ? Alors, comment se présente votre enquête ?

- Plutôt mal. On a du mal à trouver des indices.

Je grimaçais, et Sangohad aussi. Il replia son journal, se pencha dans son fauteuil qu'il fit pivoter, et regarda par la fenêtre à sa droite. Il semblait songeur.

- Il n'y a aucun moyen de savoir qui sera le prochain à disparaître, lui annonçai-je.

- Hum.

- Où en êtes-vous, du côté du « vaccin » ?

Il secoua la tête.

- Nous n'arriverons à rien si nous ne connaissons pas les causes de ces aphonies et de ces disparitions. C'est bien là le problème. Je comptais sur vous pour tenter de trouver quelque chose à quoi nous raccorder.

- Moi aussi, je comptais sur vous pour nous aider, fis-je lentement.

Son regard fixait vaguement le paysage, et quelque chose en moi se débloqua.

- Je pense que je ne vais pas vous ennuyer plus longtemps, alors.

- Tu ne me déranges pas, tu sais, me répondit-il doucement. Je ne peux rien faire d'autre que d'attendre, malheureusement… On se revoit pour le communiqué de presse, je présume. Tu viendras, n'est-ce pas ?

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête. Cette petite annonce servirait uniquement à calmer le flux de panique des habitants ; elle ne règlerait aucun problème, hélas.

- Je vous contacterai si j'ai du nouveau, annonçai-je en prenant congé.

Puis je quittais le Laboratoire.

Une idée venait de me traverser l'esprit. Je pris mon téléphone portable, et composait un numéro.

- Allô l'Hôpital de Beika ? Oui, j'aurai aimé avoir un renseignement…

J'eu une petite discussion de cinq minutes avec une infirmière, et en raccrochant, un fin sourire venait illuminer mes pensées.

Je venais à peine de raccrocher que mon portable sonna. Le nom de Dagron s'afficha sur l'écran du téléphone.

_- Kessy ! Passe immédiatement à la « Gazette » ! On a découvert quelque chose qui pourrait t'intéresser…_

- Okay. Moi aussi j'ai une nouvelle intéressante… Et je crois bien que vous n'allez pas aimer.

Dag parut surprise à l'autre bout du fil, et me conseilla de rappliquer au plus vite au journal.

Dix minutes plus tard, je retrouvais mes deux comparses avec Louna.

- Salut Lounette !

- Gyaa ! Kessyère !

La petite rédactrice en chef me sauta dessus et me couvrit de baisers.

- Alors ! Et ce restau chez Poirot ! Je l'attends toujours ! fit elle en bougonnant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'invite ce soir pour fêter la fin de toutes ces « disparitions muettes » !

- Quoi ! firent de concert Dagron et Locelot. Tu connais le fin mot de l'histoire ?

Un grand sourire inonda mon visage à la vue de leurs yeux écarquillés. Je ménageais mon effet, car pour une fois que je damais le pion à mes collègues, je ne pouvais résister à l'envie de les faire mariner dans leurs jus.

- Ça se peut bien…, fis-je en chantonnant.

Locelot parut hésiter.

- Dans ce cas… Euh…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassurai-je. Tu ne vas pas disparaître.

- Mais alors… cette histoire d'appât ? me demanda-t-il.

- Pour faire quoi ? Il n'y a qu'un seul poisson à attraper… Mais c'est un vieux loup de mer… Il ne tombera pas dans le panneau. Alors nous ferons mieux que l'appâter.

Mes trois amis me regardèrent d'un drôle d'air, comme si je venais de parler en Tuxois.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, répétai-je. Je sais parfaitement où j'en suis. Louna, est-ce que tu viendras à la conférence de cet après-midi ? Le Docteur Sangohad fera quelques déclarations…

- Bien sûr ! J'ai même annulé mon rendez-vous à la SPA : je devais faire un nouvel article sur le CCC… Samiha était encore inquiète à ce sujet-là…

Je me rappelais que notre factrice avait eu la peur de sa vie pour ses chats il y a peu de temps, car d'étranges meurtres de chats avaient défrayés la chronique. Heureusement, le coupable avait été dévoilé, mais il nous avait échappé de peu.

- Parfait, murmurai-je.

Dagron, qui n'avait rien dit jusque là, m'observa avant de m'interpeller.

- Tu es sûre de ton coup ?

Je la fixai, et lu dans ses yeux de l'inquiétude, mais ce n'était peut-être qu'une impression. Après tout, la grande détective qu'elle était ne montrait guère ce genre de pressentiment, et je cru déceler chez elle une pointe d'amusement dans le ton de sa phrase. Comment elle parvenait à conjuguer deux sentiments aussi éloignés, je m'en pose encore la question…

- Ne t'en fais pas, ça roule à merveille… Mais laisse-moi plutôt deviner… Toi aussi tu sais quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu as résolu l'énigme, non ? Tu n'as donc pas besoin de savoir ce que nous avons découvert…

- Ah, je vois…, fis-je doucement. Un match, c'est bien cela ? Je marche.

Louna et Locelot tombèrent au milieu de la conversation.

- Hein ? Que se passe-t-il ? demandèrent-ils.

- Rien, expliqua Dagron. Toutes les deux avons résolu l'affaire. Et nous ne nous disons pas nos résultats.

- Exactement, poursuivis-je. D'ailleurs, pour faire encore plus spectaculaire, on va même carrément écrire l'explication de tout ceci et la mettre dans deux enveloppes. Locelot, tu garderas la mienne, et Dagron donnera la sienne à Louna. Comme ça, pas de triche ! Et vous les ouvrirez une fois la vérité révélée.

Nous nous exécutâmes, et au bout de cinq minutes, nos enveloppes cachetées tombaient entre les mains des deux témoins.

- J'avoue que je ne vois pas trop moi-même la solution de cette affaire, bredouilla Locelot.

Dagron le réconforta.

- C'est simplement parce que tu as encore l'esprit tourmenté par ta future disparition. Mais avec ce que nous avons appris de Louna, tu devrais maintenant retrouver tous les indices et voir un morceau de vérité au bout du chemin…

Locelot fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant. Louna tourna alors vers moi un regard implorant.

- Dis, on mange quoi ce soir ?

Après un rapide déjeuné à la Pizzeria de Calliope, et quelques coups de fil passés de ma part, nous nous rendîmes au Laboratoire. Un pupitre surmonté de micros avait été placé dans le parc d'enceinte du bâtiment en forme de U et plusieurs personnes s'affairaient autour, tirant divers câbles de micros et de caméra. Je vis NaYung qui se faisait maquiller en vitesse par une jeune fille tandis que son caméraman, face à elle, réglait les dernières mises au point de sa caméra. Puis je le vis mettre une main à son oreille.

- Tu es prête ? fit-il à la jeune journaliste télévisée qui renvoya la maquilleuse. Antenne dans dix secondes… cinq, quatre, trois, deux…

Et NaYung prit la parole face à l'objectif de son coéquipier.

- Mesdames et messieurs, je suis en direct depuis le Laboratoire de Beika, où le Docteur Sangohad s'apprête à faire un communiqué de presse…

A côté de moi, Louna qui nous avait accompagné pour le déjeuné, remontait ses manches et farfouilla dans sa sacoche.

- Où ai-je encore pu le fourrer… ?

Puis, sur un air de victoire, elle brandit un petit magnétophone noir.

- Tadaam ! Voila encore un petit bijou de technologie…, me confia-t-elle. C'est Néo qui me l'a dégoté, celui-là. Et pour une modique somme, en plus…

- Sûrement un « tombé de camion »…, répliquai-je en souriant.

Louna fronça les sourcils face à ma réflexion, et chassa rapidement de son esprit l'image de ma remarque en allumant l'objet.

- Louna, pour la Gazette. Communiqué de presse du Docteur Sangohad, le 28 mars 2006.

Elle interrompit son enregistrement. Elle affichait un air sérieux qui contrastait avec la jeune fille expansive avec laquelle je discutais quelques minutes plutôt. Louna venait de pénétrer dans l'univers de la réalité et de la presse à grand succès.

Dagron et Locelot étaient eux aussi très graves, et nous attendions silencieusement et impatiemment l'arrivée du médecin pour écouter ce qu'il avait à nous dire.

Autour de nous, la foule se massait, compacte, attendant dans l'infime espoir qu'une révélation serait annoncée, et qu'elle clorait une affaire incompréhensible. Parmi elle, je découvris au pied de la tribune Kazuha, accompagnée de Menioc et de Gwendo. Tous trois affichaient un air crispé, et parlaient entre eux à voix basse. Gwendo m'aperçut du coin de l'œil et me fit un petit signe. Je lui répondis d'un signe de tête. Menioc ne semblait pas suivre la conversation, son attention semblait fixée sur une des fenêtres de l'édifice.

Puis la foule sembla se mouvoir d'une même âme, et une clameur sourde s'éleva. Sangohad venait d'apparaître derrière le pupitre. Il tapota l'un des micros et s'éclaircit la voix.

- Mesdames et Messieurs… je vous remercie d'être venus si nombreux à ce communiqué. Je vais tenter de répondre à vos questions, mais sachez avant cela que nous ne disposons de très peu de données sur ces étranges cas de disparitions. Avant toute chose, je tiens à vous rassurer sur le cas de ces disparitions : elles ne sont pas contagieuses, car les proches des victimes ont subi de nombreux examens nous permettant de mettre en évidence leur caractère totalement extraordinaire.

- Dans ce cas, comment les victimes tombent-elles malades ? demanda un journaliste devant l'estrade.

- Nous ne le savons pas, hélas. Et c'est bien ce qui nous pose problème, avoua le médecin.

- Vous voulez dire que nous sommes condamnés à vivre avec la menace de tomber aphone et de disparaître, à n'importe quel moment ?

Sangohad ne répondit pas. Son regard suffisait amplement à satisfaire la curiosité du journaliste. Toute l'assemblée s'exclama sous le poids de cette nouvelle.

- Du calme, du calme ! Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Pour l'instant, il n'y a qu'une chose de certaine sur ces disparitions. Alors je vais vous demander le plus grand calme. Ne paniquez pas, cela ne sert à rien de rendre les choses encore plus compliquée. Nous sommes tous des personnes censées, non ?

Interrogeant la foule du regard, le médecin fut forcé de constater qu'il avait à moitié raison. Son regard croisa celui de Menioc, et il l'évita rapidement. J'observais le directeur du campus : il restait immobile, dardant son regard perçant sur l'homme qui affrontait la ville en détresse.

- Quelle est cette information certaine ? réclama NaYung, pointant son micro vers Sangohad.

- Eh bien, selon une enquête menée par nos amis Dagron, Locelot et Kessy, toutes les victimes ont disparu selon leur ancienneté dans notre ville. Les disparitions commencent par les personnes les plus récentes arrivées en ville et progressent selon l'ancienneté des habitants.

Un tollé général s'ensuivit. Sangohad.

- Du calme s'il vous plait ! Je vous ai dit qu'il était inutile de s'affoler ! Restez calme, rien de tout ce qui arrive n'est surréel. Il y a forcément une explication logique derrière cela… !

- Oui, il a raison, écoutez-le !

Toute la foule se tourna vers moi devant cette injonction. Mais je ne m'en préoccupais pas. Je fixai intensément l'homme debout sur l'estrade, qui commença soudain à transpirer. J'imaginais facilement ses mains devenir moites, et la chaleur printanière n'y était pour rien.

- Oui, écoutons tous ce que le Docteur Sangohad va nous dire, au sujet de cette « maladie », continuai-je en affichant un sourire narquois.

Sangohad eut un petit sourire contrit, et ses yeux s'agrandirent sous la panique qui commençait à glisser en lui.

- Mais enfin… Kessy… Nous ne savons rien sur cette maladie… ce n'est pas viral…

- Bien sûr que si…

La foule s'emporta à nouveau autour de moi. Dagron ne disait rien, et Locelot me fixait en essayant de comprendre.

- Bien sûr que si, reprenais-je, il suffit simplement d'inoculer le bon virus pour que toute une certaine catégorie d'individus soit contaminée…

Sangohad ne souriait plus. Devant lui, Kazuha me fixait de son regard émeraude, interloquée, tandis que Menioc s'autorisait un petit sourire discret. Gwendo parlait à voix basse dans un talkie-walkie, complètement insensible à ce qui se produisait autour d'elle.

- Et quel genre de virus s'agit-il, mademoiselle la Détective ?

Une bonne centaine de paires d'yeux se concentrèrent sur moi, mais je ne me départis pas de mon calme.

- Oh, mais un virus tout bête, docteur… Et très contagieux : celui du rire !

Dans la foule, une clameur montait crescendo au fur et à mesure que mes paroles faisaient leur effet.

- Quoi !

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ?

- Comment ? Sangohad serait à l'origine… ?

A côté de moi, je voyais NaYung reprendre ses esprits et faire signe à son caméraman de faire un plan sur moi. Loin de me départir de mon sérieux, je reprenais la situation en main. Face à moi, Sangohad ne me quittait pas du regard, tentant de percer mes pensées.

- Eh oui, cher Docteur… Vous ne pouviez pas nous quitter pour votre retraite sans laisser votre souvenir parmi nous de manière… on va dire… marquante.

J'éclatais de rire, tellement la résolution de cette affaire me pressait. En même temps, je voyais les visages de la foule autour de moi se décomposer, tandis que certains restaient figés de stupeur.

- Oui, mes amis… Notre cher toubib nous aura monter une sacrée farce… Je dois dire que je n'y croyais pas, sur le coup… Mais comme l'a dit un grand détective : _« Quand vous avez éliminé toutes les possibilités, la dernière solution, aussi improbable soit-elle, est la vérité »_. J'ai appliqué cette loi scientifique, et mes déductions m'ont menées à ceci : Sangohad a créé de toute pièce cette histoire de « virus » afin de nous laisser un petit souvenir de sa présence parmi nous… Et je dois avouer qu'il a presque failli nous berner.

La foule s'écriait petit à petit, les gens se parlaient entre eux, échangeant leurs impressions. Il était facile de voir que cette nouvelle les consternait. Ce cher docteur, apprécié de tous, les avait mené en bateau pendant plus de quarante huit heures.

- Mais comment est-ce possible ? me demanda NaYung, pointant son micro sur moi.

Je lui répondis avec mon sourire en coin :

- Et bien, il se trouve que Monsieur a toujours été un peu farceur. Lors de mon investigation, un témoignage fort troublant me permit de me lancer sur la bonne voie…

Je repensais à la remarque énigmatique du Directeur du campus, et mon regard croisa le sien, toujours aussi rieur. Je secouais la tête en lui adressant un clin d'œil. « Merci beaucoup » semblai-je lui dire ainsi.

- De plus, j'ai aussi été mener mon enquête à l'hôpital de Beika. On avait pas mal de disparitions dans la ville… Mais on avait aussi pas mal d'admissions dans une aile privée du bâtiment médical. Soi-disant pour garantir une quarantaine due à la scarlatine… Ce qui était totalement faux, n'est-ce pas, Chef Gwendo ?

Gwendo répondit à mon interjection d'un signe de pouce.

- Nous avons détaché le divisionnaire Kuleru à une inspection de cette aile, grâce à un mandat, poursuivis-je. Et devinez ce qu'il y a trouvé ?

Sangohad dansait sur ses deux pieds, ne sachant plus quoi faire. L'agent Angel qui m'avait gentiment accueillie un peu plus tôt venait de le rejoindre, et son visage portait le masque de la Justice : froide et intransigeante. Le médecin ne songea plus une minute à une retraite anticipée rapide…

Près de l'estrade, un mouvement de foule attira l'attention de Dagron, Locelot, Louna et des autres personnes près de moi. Une main levée se traçait un chemin parmi la nuée d'habitants qui ne perdaient aucune miette de ce qui se passait. La main disparut deux secondes à deux mètres de moi, puis Kuleru apparut bientôt, le visage rougit.

- Kessy… ! fit il en reprenant son souffle. C'est bon, ils sont là… !

Plié en deux pour respirer, il désigna d'un pouce par dessus son épaule un minibus de la police qui était garé devant l'entrée du parc où nous étions tous rassemblés.

Tous les visages convergèrent vers le véhicule, et tandis que ses portes arrière s'ouvraient, tous s'extasièrent en découvrant les personnes qui en descendaient.

- Jodie !

- Mes enfants !

- Chéri !

- Lyes ! Haikai... !

Toutes les personnes victimes du « virus » farceur de Sangohad venaient de retrouver l'air libre. A partir de ce moment-là, la confusion fut totale, et je ne pus finir mes explications.

- Hey ! Attendez… ! commençai-je en tentant de parler plus fort que les cris de joie des retrouvailles.

La main de Dagron se posa sur mon bras.

- Laisse tomber, miss, je pense que les explications auront tout loisir d'être entendues et répétées plus tard, quand les choses seront calmées.

- Oui, intervint Locelot. Allons plutôt retrouver Kazuha et Gwendo.

A contrecœur, je dus admettre qu'ils avaient raison.

- Très bien, tu nous suis, Louna ?

La jeune reporter n'avait rien perdu des évènements, et c'est avec un sourire étincelant qu'elle nous précéda tandis que nous tentions de nous frayer un chemin pour rejoindre l'estrade où nous attendait le coupable.

- Bon, je l'avoue, je suis coupable…

Sangohad s'affala dans le fauteuil de son bureau, où nous étions tous rassemblés : Louna et NaYung sans son caméraman, Kazuha, Menioc et Gwendo attendaient impatiemment la vérité.

- Je suis sûr que tu y es pour quelque chose, fit le médecin en s'adressant à Ménioc.

Le Directeur du campus se mit à rire doucement.

- Pas vraiment… A vrai dire, quand ces jeunes gens m'ont rencontré, j'avais de séreux doutes, mais aucune preuve à leur fournir. Je ne pouvais tout de même pas t'accuser. Et puis… En souvenir du bon vieux temps…

Sangohad eut un petit sourire.

- Ah la la… Sacré vieux frère…

- Eh oui… Sangohad et moi étions ensemble à la Faculté de Beika, expliqua Menioc, et on se connaît depuis si longtemps, que je doutais bien qu'il n'était pas pour rien dans cette histoire.

- Oui, ce qui explique cette phrase mystérieuse que vous aviez prononcée avant que Kessy et moi ne vous quittions, intervint Dagron.

- Très perspicace, jeune fille, la flatta-t-il.

Je lançai un regard étonné à Dagron, qui s'était tournée vers moi.

- Eh oui, pendant que tu retournais ici, Locelot et moi on en a profité pour interroger les archives de la Gazette avec Louna… D'ailleurs, Louna, peux-tu me donner l'enveloppe de tout à l'heure ?

Louna s'exécuta, et Dagron me tendit l'enveloppe. Je la décachetais, et en sortit la feuille manuscrite que Dagron avait remplie avant le déjeuner. Sur sa demande, je lus à voix haute les lignes tracées par la main leste de mon amie et rivale.

_« En recherchant dans les archives de la Gazette, j'ai découvert qu'un cas extraordinaire avait touché la ville de Beika, et avait beaucoup marqué les habitants : en effet, de mystérieux cas de disparitions avaient touché la ville, mais il s'était avéré qu'elles relevaient toutes d'une blague de 1er Avril. L'instigateur de cette farce était un jeune étudiant en Médecine de vingt-quatre ans, et cette farce remontait à vingt ans exactement… Avec un petit calcul mental, il est très facile de faire le lien entre notre docteur Sangohad et ce jeune étudiant… »_

Je tendis la feuille à Dagron, qui la fit circuler. Sangohad faisait la grimace de celui qui a été pris sur le fait.

- Oui, très perspicace, pour reprendre les mots de notre cher Directeur de Campus…, déclarai-je. Voyons donc ma théorie…

Je tendis la main vers Locelot qui sortit de la poche de son jean mon enveloppe pliée en deux. Il me la remis, et je l'offris à Dagron.

Cette dernière lut aussi à la petite assemblée le contenu de ma thèse.

_« Menioc avait soulevé un point important : sa phrase mystérieuse certifiait un point : il connaissait certainement le coupable de ces disparitions. De plus, grâce à lui, on avait pu découvrir que les disparitions étaient liées à l'ancienneté des habitants. Or, qui risquait de disparaître en dernier ? Sangohad. Il était le plus ancien habitant de la ville. Il ne risquait donc rien. Mais en dehors de ce mobile bien léger, il me manquait encore un indice. J'ai donc appelé l'hôpital de Beika et demandé à une amie, l'infirmière Eys, de tenter de savoir si récemment, une partie de l'hôpital avait subit une politique différente des autres. Elle me confirma qu'effectivement, l'aile ouest de l'hôpital avait été fermée au public, pour cause de quarantaine de scarlatine. Elle avait aussi vérifié : dans le registre des admissions, aucun nom de malade n'indiquait un transfert dans cette partie du bâtiment, et il n'y avait pas eu d'écart dans les doses de vaccins anti-scarlatine. J'avais donc un indice de taille. Eys m'a aussi été d'une grande aide en m'annonçant que Sangohad avait été à l'origine de la note de service déclarant l'état de quarantaine. Il ne m'a donc pas été difficile de faire le lien. Et le mobile de tout cela ? « Quand toutes les solutions testées s'avèrent inefficaces, la plus improbable est la bonne » : le motif de cette affaire doit être l'approche du 1er Avril, et je soupçonne Sangohad de nous révéler le fin mot de l'histoire au jour dit. » _

Sangohad souleva ses épaules et soupira.

- Eh bien… Contre vous deux, je ne fais vraiment pas le poids… Ah, ces jeunes, de nos jours…

- Remarquable, fit Menioc. Deux théories pur une seule et même solution.

- Heureusement que vous étiez là, constata Kazuha.

- Pff… J'ai plus qu'à donner ma démission, riait Gwendo. Comme ça, je pourrai m'occuper de ma petite famille… Avec vous deux, on ne risque plus rien !

Dagron et moi rougissions malgré tout.

- Et que faisons-nous de ce cher docteur ? souleva Locelot.

Sangohad lança un regard implorant à Gwendo.

- J'aimerai bien savoir ce que notre coupable a à dire pour sa défense, répondit cette dernière tout simplement.

Sangohad baissa les yeux.

- Moi je crois savoir, avançai-je doucement. Notre cher docteur prend sa retraite à la fin de la semaine. Son dernier jour coïncidant avec le 1er Avril, il voulait nous laisser un dernier souvenir, n'est-ce pas ?

Le docteur se mordit la lèvre avant de confirmer.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Je prends ma retraite samedi. J'avais contacté mes derniers clients, qui sont les nouveaux arrivants : en effet, à peine arrivés en ville, ils sont venu s'inscrire chez le médecin généraliste de la ville, comme le font toutes les personnes qui emménagent dans une nouvelle ville, selon le régime de la Sécurité Sociale. Je les ai contacté, en leur demandant si cela ne les dérangeait pas de participer à une petite expérience. Bien entendu, ils étaient parfaitement au courant de cette opération, et possédaient tout le confort dont ils avaient besoin pendant leur petit séjour à l'hôpital…

- Certes, c'était une bonne blague, intervint NaYung pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était dans le bureau. Mais ne pensez-vous pas avoir mené la plaisanterie trop loin ? Beaucoup de personnes se sont réellement inquiétés pour les membres de leur famille disparus.

Elle avait pris une voix sévère.

- Oui, la soutint Louna. Vous avez songez aux parents de SomH et de Shiho ? Leurs deux enfants qui disparaissent soudainement ! Si vos propres enfants disparaissaient, comment vous sentiriez-vous ?

- Oui, vous avez raison, toutes les deux. Mais cela m'importait peu, et je n'y avais pas vraiment pensé, de toutes façons… Puisque je quitte la ville…

- Toujours aussi lâche, fit doucement Menioc. Tu n'as vraiment pas changé, tu sais.

- Bah…, se défendit vaguement Sangohad.

- Bon, intervint Kazuha. En tant que Maire, je ne peux tolérer un tel acte. Mais en tant qu'amie, je trouve cela vraiment injuste de te punir. Alors je déclare que tu devras faire un nouveau communiqué de presse, que Louna et NaYnug annonceront ce soir, et tu expliqueras à la ville entière les raisons de cet acte. Tu présenteras aussi tes excuses, et tu annonceras que tu subiras leur jugement après avoir pris ta retraite, samedi soir.

Tous acquiescèrent le verdict de Kazuha, et Sangohad nous fixa tous de son regard las, heureux tout de même que cette histoire ait finalement pris fin.

Le lendemain, la Gazette annonçait que le communiqué de presse du Docteur Sangohad aurait lieu à 14h au même endroit que la veille.

A l'heure dite, tous les habitants ainsi que les disparus se retrouvèrent à attendre devant l'estrade. Puis Kazuha apparut et pris la parole.

- Bonjour à tous et merci d'être venus si nombreux. Si nous sommes tous là, c'est pour juger de la petite plaisanterie dont nous avons tous souffert ces dernières quarante-huit heures.

Les gens autour de moi, dans la foule, hochaient gravement la tête. Je plaignais malgré moi le pauvre docteur dont l'avenir se jouait ici même.

- Vous avez tous pu suivre la vérité hier soir grâce au reportage de NaYung, donc vous connaissez tous les faits que nous reprochons aujourd'hui à Sangohad. Mais avant de le juger, je vous laisse écouter ce que le coupable a à nous dire.

Sangohad prit donc la parole et se confondit en excuses ; il expliqua aussi les raisons de son geste pendant de longues minutes.

J'observais la foule autour de moi. Les visages semblaient se partager plusieurs émotions. Certains portaient un masque de peine, attristés d'avoir été abusés de la sorte par quelqu'un en qui ils avaient entièrement confiance. D'autres reflétaient la colère, et quelques uns semblaient indécis.

Cependant, les raisons de Sangohad attristèrent encore plus les habitants de Beika quand ils découvrirent que le docteur prenait sa retraite. Et une clameur s'éleva tandis que l'unique médecin généraliste de Beika réitérait à nouveau ses excuses.

- Si vous veniez un jour à me le pardonner, sachez que jamais je n'aurai mis en danger la vie de qui que ce soit, et que je ne pensais vraiment pas à mal en faisant cela. Je voulais juste laisser un petit souvenir…

- Pour ça, il y aura réussi, souffla Locelot entre Dagron et moi.

Dagron soupira et lui intima le silence en plaçant son index sur ses lèvres. Son ami eut un sourire désolé, et je me retenais de rire en le voyant grimacer et se faire tout petit.

Sangohad laissa vite la place à Kazuha, se retrouvant à nouveau encadré par Angel et Gwendo.

- Très bien, voila une chose de faite, fit gravement Kazuha en reprenant le micro. Maintenant, j'aimerai savoir ce que vous comptez faire de son cas. Quelqu'un a une proposition ?

La foule se concerta pendant quelques instants, laissant monter un bruissement de murmures.

- Pourquoi on ne lui collerait pas un procès ? demanda Locelot à Dagron.

- Trop onéreux. Et puis… Kazuha aime être clémente, et laisser les citoyens juger d'eux-mêmes dans une séance extra-ordinaire comme celle-ci.

- Oui, poursuivais-je. Sangohad ne mérite pas la prison pour cette petite farce. A mon avis, si elle et Gwendo ont choisi ce mode de punition, c'est qu'elles estiment que ce bon vieux docteur mérite de se faire tirer les oreilles, et que tout le monde puisse en profiter gratuitement. Au moins, tout le monde est au courant, et il saura à quoi s'en tenir la prochaine fois.

- Pourtant… il va prendre sa retraite. Il n'aura plus le pouvoir d'organiser une aussi grosse farce, avec toutes les préparations…, réalisa Locelot.

- Certes, répondit Dagron. Cependant… sa cote de confiance aura beaucoup baissé. Et je ne pense pas qu'il serait resté en ville après samedi. Je pense même qu'il avait prévu de déménager…

- Quoi !

Louna venait de nous retrouver parmi la foule.

- Sangohad songeait à quitter la ville ? répéta-t-elle.

Autour de nous, des gens avaient entendu la question de la journaliste, et la rumeur se répandit comme une traînée de poudre parmi la foule en délibéré.

Locelot, Dagron et moi nous regardions, l'air inquiet. Puis soudain, les murmures grossirent dans les rangs, et bientôt, des multitudes de voix nous emplissaient les oreilles.

- Oh non !

- C'est pas vrai… !

- Mais qui s'occupera de nous… ?

Je réalisais soudain que la plupart des gens n'avaient pas réellement compris que Sangohad ne pratiquerait plus à Beika.

- Hey ! A quoi pensiez-vous que ça serve, une retraite ! fis-je remarquer aux gens qui nous entouraient.

- Mais s'il restait en ville, ça aurait été plus simple, on aurait pu continuer à venir le trouver, fit Shinichi4.

Kazuha semblait avoir compris la teneur des protestations de la foule à ses pieds.

- Ecoutez-moi tous ! Sangohad part effectivement à la retraite. Ça veut donc dire qu'il ne soignera plus personne…

- Mais nous, on veut pas ! fit Jodie en grimpant sur l'estrade. Pardon, je prends la parole quelques secondes. Alors avant tout, je dois dire que je suis fière d'habiter à Beika, et les gens qui vivent ici sont tous très sympathique. Mais je pense qu'il y a une chose sur laquelle il faut se concentrer : si Sangohad nous quitte, qui nous soignera ?

La foule se posait la question.

- Qui remplacera ce docteur dont tout le monde ne cesse de vanter les mérites ? Vers qui pourrons-nous nous tourner en cas de problème ?

- Il y a d'autres docteurs à l'hôpital de Beika, tu sais…, intervint Sangohad.

- Non ! s'exclama Jodie. Quand j'étais en quarantaine avec les autres, on a passé beaucoup de temps à discuter avec l'infirmière qui nous gardait. Elle nous a dit que tout le monde vous adorait à Beika. Que sans vous, cette ville n'aurait jamais pu voir le jour.

Sangohad resta interdit devant cet appel blessé, de la part de la jeune fille. Elle n'était en ville que depuis peu, mais elle avait déjà assimilé l'essence des lieux et des habitants, et elle avait tout compris.

- Oui, elle a raison, fit Shiho en la rejoignant sur l'estrade. Ma famille et moi, on arrive du Québec, mais on n'est pas dépaysé du tout à Beika. On s'y sent comme chez nous, et tout ça parce qu'on a un médecin qui nous connaît comme s'il nous avait fait naître, alors que ce n'est pas le cas. Docteur Sangohad, s'il vous plait, ne partez pas !

Sangohad clignait des yeux, chassant vainement les larmes qui lui montaient aux coins des paupières.

- Oui, ne partez pas ! cria la petite Ran Kudo, une des « disparues du 1er Avril », comme Louna et le reste des médias avaient surnommé l'affaire.

Puis la foule se mit à scander « Restez ! Restez ! » et je dus me plaquer les mains contre les oreilles. Certains tapaient dans leurs mains, d'autres du pied, mais le résultat fut le même : Kazuha dû calmer les ardeurs de la ville entière.

- S'il vous plait ! SILENCE !

Petit à petit, les voix baissèrent en intensité. Jodie était allée prendre les mains du docteur.

- S'il vous plait, Docteur Sangohad, restez à Beika pour nous soigner…

- Mais ma retraite…, commença-t-il.

Gwendo apporta la solution.

- Très bien, puisque la Justice doit trancher dans cette affaire, voici mon verdict, et si ça ne vous plait pas, vous pouvez toujours essayer de m'envoyer des pétitions, je ne les regarderai même pas.

Le silence qui s'ensuivit prouva au Chef de Police qu'elle avait obtenu l'attention de tout le monde.

- Bon. Puisque vous voulez que votre médecin reste, il restera. Ça m'arrange, parce que c'est un très bon pédiatre, et dieu sait que j'en ai besoin en ce moment !

Je roulais des yeux, accompagnée par Dagron.

- Et puisqu'il faut punir ce savant médecin, poursuivit-elle, je le condamne à poursuivre la pratique de la médecine générale et à continuer de tenir son cabinet, jusqu'à ce que cette histoire de « Disparus du 1er Avril » disparaisse, c'est le cas de le dire, des esprits de Beika. Vous êtes satisfaits ?

La foule acquiesça d'un « oui » unanime, et Sangohad n'eut plus que ses yeux pour pleurer sur son sort, un sourire las et forcé d'acceptation sur les lèvres.

- Bien, la séance est levée ! fit magistralement Gwendo.

La foule se mit à crier de joie et à applaudir : Locelot et Dagron se félicitèrent mutuellement – ou plutôt, Locelot félicita son amie pour avoir dénoué le complot ; je vis Louna embrasser Néo sur la joue, avant d'aller danser avec Samiha, et Sargon filmait l'euphorie générale à l'aide d'un caméscope. Je le soupçonnais d'aller revendre des copies de l'enregistrement du « procès » du siècle, mais cela me faisait plus rire qu'autre chose. Quand à moi, je souriais et embrassait Dagron et Locelot, attendant que Kazuha nous rejoigne.

Menioc quant à lui rejoignit son vieil ami et lui administra une petite tape dans le dos. De là où j'étais, je ne pouvais entendre ce qu'il lui disait, mais au sourire que lui rendit le médecin, je compris que leur amitié n'avait pas souffert de cet épisode, et que le médecin croulerait de bons jours encore à Beika.

- Hey, c'est pas tout ça, mais ça donne soif, ces émotions ! s'exclama Jab. Allez, tout le monde chez moi, j'offre la tournée générale !

- OUAIIIS !

La foule eut un mouvement compact en direction du centre-ville, et il ne resta bientôt plus que Dagron, Locelot, Louna, Kazuha, Menioc, le médecin et le Chef de Police sur la petite place aménagée devant l'estrade.

- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demandai-je.

- Je suggère de rejoindre les autres chez Jab, proposa Menioc. Vous avez bien mérité qu'on vous offre à boire.

- D'accord, mais pas d'alcool pour moi ! s'exclama un peu trop hardiment Locelot. Nous nous mîmes tous à rire, et Gwendo, Louna et Sangohad se joignirent à nos rires, ne comprenant pas réellement la raison de notre euphorie.

Finalement, Sangohad s'en tira à bon compte. Contrairement aux apparences, il gagna en clientèle, et même si les gens se souviendront pendant encore longtemps de cette affaire, il gardait l'esprit serein, comme si rien ne s'était passé…

Les gens avaient fini par accepter la plaisanterie, et le samedi suivant, jour du 1er Avril, au lieu de coller des poissons dans le dos de leurs victimes, les habitants de Beika collaient des photos du médecin découpées dans les numéros de la Gazette parus tout au long de la semaine…

**FIN**

* * *

_Petit Crack sur le passage où Locelot découvrit son funeste destin lors de l'enquête... :_

Puis Dag reporta son attention à son ami et collègue.

- Est-ce que ça va mieux ?

- J'ai envie de vomir…

- C'est sûrement l'alcool.

Elle s'agenouilla face à lui, et lui prit une main tendrement.

- Ecoute moi. Je sais que tu as peur, mais rien ne t'arrivera… Chut, laisse-moi finir, accentua-t-elle en le voyant ouvrir la bouche pour protester. Tu es arrivé début Août, et Jodie est arrivée à la fin du même mois. Mais rien ne nous dit que tu seras vraiment le prochain, comme tu le penses. Mais j'ai quelque chose à te demander.

Elle planta son regard émeraude dans celui de son ami. Je me doutais bien de ce qu'elle allait dire. J'évitais alors de regarder Locelot, n'ayant pas envie de lui mettre une seconde pression.

- Locelot, avant que tu ne disparaisses, si tu dois effectivement disparaitre, voudrais-tu... m'épouser ? Non parce que tu vois, j'aime bien ta voiture, mais bon, si tu disparais pour ne plus jamais revenir, ils viendront la saisir, avec tout tes biens, et moi il ne me restera plus rien a part l'agence... et franchement, c'est pas cool pour une nana comme moi de vivre seule, surtout a mon age, je connais personne a part toi qui soit un bon parti, donc voila, tu acceptes ?

Locelot s'évanouit. Et moi je fixais Dag, les yeux ronds comme des assiettes.

- Hum… il n'a pas supporté le whisky, me fit Dag tristement.

**voila ! J'espère que cette petite histoire vous aura plue  
Retrouvez nous sur **


End file.
